1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trays formed from paperboard, or the like, and, more particularly, to paperboard trays which are of the self-locking type.
2. The Prior Art
The insertion of a lock tab into a slot for locking purposes is well known in the art. This locking arrangement, however, has been found to be inadequate in that the slot, through usage or inaccurate cutting, may become too large to tightly hold the tab thus failing to provide secure interlocking of the walls of the tray. The present invention overcomes the above noted disadvantages and provides a secure self-locking arrangement by inserting a lock tab into a slot having a slit extension for tightly holding the tab.